


I'm your coffee gal

by CoffeeBrooke



Category: StarKid Productions RPF, The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: and they were ROOMMATES, how do you end a story like how do you guys do it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23503180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeBrooke/pseuds/CoffeeBrooke
Summary: So Charlotte and Zoey have a friendship/relationship.Why? Because I felt like it.
Relationships: mention of emma and paul, zoey/charlotte
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	I'm your coffee gal

**Author's Note:**

> Starkid roleplay servers bring out concepts nobody asked for but in the end everyone needed. Like tedgens. You needed to be there to fully understand.

Zoey had one reason to allow Emma to avoid singing for tips.

Because she was well aware that there was a certain customer she enjoyed serving the most. And yes, she had been waiting for the day she could tease the two until no end.

She also had her favorite customers, one of them sometimes accompanied the guy who didn’t like musicals.

Her name was Charlotte.

Her and Charlotte have been hanging out together for some time now, it started by teasing their co-worker’s and just became a friendship from there. They both enjoyed long phone calls and visiting each other when Charlotte’s Sam was distant. 

Their only bump in their friendship was when they found out that there was indeed only one sam in the hatchetfield police department.

Charlotte was currently sitting down at one of the tables watching Zoey prepare to close the shop by herself. They had been in the cafe together basically ever since Charlotte got off work.

“Where’s Emma, doesn’t she usually help you during closing time?” Charlotte asked, breaking a moment of comfortable silence.

“She’s sick today-” Zoey replied, wiping down the counter by the register, “ -or something like that, so she didn’t come.” 

“Oh, Paul also wasn’t at work today either, so I guess that makes sense.” Charlotte smiled.

“Those two are a cute couple. Yknow….” Zoey trailed off slightly, backing up from the counter to clean behind the coffee making areas.

There was another long pause before Zoey spoke up again. 

“So...I’m sorry about Sam. Don’t think for a second that it was because you were any less deserving of love. You don’t need an asshole to know that you're amazing Charlotte.”

Charlotte smiled warmly at Zoey, and stood up to lean on the counter.

“Thank you Zoey. You really do cheer me up.” She responded. “Need help? It’s the least I can do.”

Zoey initially declined, but less than ten minutes later the two had finished cleaning the coffee shop.  
“Thank you Charlotte, again. Let’s go?”

“Well, can we possibly go to your house for a bit? The hotel isn’t...Favorable at the moment.” Charlotte sighed.

“We’re going to the hotel, so you can get your things and bring it to my place. Got it?” Zoey insisted.

“Oh, you don’t have to- It’s fine really.” Charlotte mentioned, but by the end of the day, they were basically roommates. And soon after they found that they wouldn’t have liked it any other way.


End file.
